<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 2 by Physicallyfat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771324">Chapter 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physicallyfat/pseuds/Physicallyfat'>Physicallyfat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing With The Enemy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Espionage, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Nudity, Silly, Spy - Freeform, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physicallyfat/pseuds/Physicallyfat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherri finally reaches the ship. She finds something she didnt look for. This could throw the operation into a chaotic spiral of destruction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing With The Enemy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 2! This is another short one. The next one will most liikely be longer. And the ones after that as well.<br/>Stay tuned~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>
- Day 1 - <br/>
“New Management”</p><p>
  
</p><p>A dark blimp cast its black shadow over the rubble. Cold sapped the sound from the atmosphere. A soft, muffled hum softly emerges and follows the airship. Sir Pentious, devious and swift with production, hovered within. </p><p>Honor held the triggers and buttons still. He dared not to fire until Cherri Bomb came to visit; why? 'For a Gentleman waits for his opponent when he is to challenge them' he often told himself. She is a worthy opponent after all, two days, three spearheaded strikes, all ‘barely’ lost to by the wench each time. Particularly the last. To which, he particularly considered her a real threat. Seeing that Cherri definitely had him, 'on the rope lines,' as Pentious believed what the people said these days. Also that maybe he could win by saving his ammunition specifically for the fight against Cherri. He came prepared this time. For not only, this time he has a new blimp, a measly couple hours past the last fight. But also a pair of new, ‘surprises,’ for her. </p><p>Cherri rounded the corner of a barely structurally sound building to get a line of sight on the blimp. The brick crumbled in her grasp nearly falling on her boots as her feet stomped towards the flying hunk of trash. A camera rotates to her as she approaches, heaving and panting from running nearly a mile in her freshly made wardrobe. Hot, rough fire burned the back of her heels. The shoes definitely had a new feeling to them. The calluses and blisters aren't as bad as the corset. Without proper room to breath, it was hard to actually get exercise with the corset on too. Felt like a cage for lungs.</p><p>"Oh? What is this?" an echoing static voice rumbled from the sky.</p><p>Hands on her knees, Cherri caught her breath as Sir Pentious’s cameras aimed towards Cherri..<br/>
"OH! Oh my!" Sir Pentious's exclamation reverberated out through the quiet still air. </p><p>Cherri listened to his voice. He seemed... ‘different’.  maybe it's the buildings, or maybe the new blimp. She wasn't sure. but she looked up at the warship above. Sweating at the thought of having to fight him in that ridiculous getup she just obtained. A small wisp of air fanned cold air on her exposed upper chest and neck, a small puff of steam flew out for a moment before swiftly cooling her off for a moment. Guns immediately target Cherri’s vicinity. <br/>
The camera whirrs and grinds, the lens rotates and focuses onto Cherri. Shadows shift behind the glass observatory. Hurried porcelain orbs and panicked flailing ricochet all within the egg destroyer.<br/>
A weapon nearby aims away from her. And begins to pronounce a peace stance. As if aiming for a skyscraper or the sky itself. The speakers static gabled out a moment catching the sounds of the next message.<br/>
Cherri lost her breath. Did someone get on? She’d normally do that but its the first time she’d seen chaos erupt from the inside without her. A light sting of happiness reaches her mind. Or was it jealousy?</p><p>"What are you doing here m'lady?" the speakers echoed across the ruined landscape. "A battle has yet to occur here! You will surely get harmed in the crossfire.”</p><p>A moment of silence passed. Lack of oxygen was one thing, but to be replaced with mild concern of an arch nemesis? Empty thoughts filled Cherris head. What does he mean, ‘m’lady’? She snapped out of it when she heard the buzzing speaker call out once more. </p><p>"Hello? Excuse me? Miss? What are you doing here? You should leave before you get hurt."</p><p>This newfound care from that scaly bastard eluded Cherri. It almost disturbed her. She shook off her hesitation and spoke. "uh." flashes of earlier bouts and fights flashed through her mind. Hatred built up in her. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" She shouted, questioning her choice in words.<br/>
then stops briefly only to hear nothing speak back. Wait, Cherri what are you doing? Thats a really weird thing to ask. ‘What are you doing here?’ what is this, echo chamber?  </p><p>"I'm having a stroll cause I thought The fighting was over today!" Cherri said shuffling her dress to look presentable. A flurry of frustrated brushes from her hands knocks off dust and rocks from her dress. And let's not forget the attitude. She breathed in deep, and breathed in big. As big as one could with a corset. The hot air escapes her, steam follows it. She eyes up the blimp and cuts through the air with it.<br/>
She thought it up quick. Some slightly nasally pronunciations and eccentric vernacular from those old timey style movies.  Like pride and prudence? Something like that she remembers. ‘<em>Romeo and Juliet kinda shit, yeah!</em>’<br/>
"My day was going fine ‘till I, uh, happened upon your.. Hmm, ‘quarrel!’.” She caught her breath every time she thought. Her lungs finally caught up to her. “I meant to go for a stroll this morning but lo’ and behold-" ‘lo and behold, nice.’ “-I come to see two demons ruining my stroll. And it was postponed! Imagine my surprise to see my day delayed by the musings of two idiots! It has set me back!” Cherri started to sound more like herself; the persona waned under the weight of her heavy anger. “And now!” She huffed, “The quarrel is Back? AGAIN?! All I wanted was a peaceful day sleeping in and not dealing with YOU!"<br/>
 <br/>
the speakers click on and buzz with a familiar voice, "May I ask, uh," his voice  wavered just slightly, "Who are you Madame?"</p><p>Cherri froze in that instant. she covered her mouth and turned around to focus. <br/>
"Fuck i forgot." she whispered through her gloves.. ", I dont think ive had a conversation this long with him before..." Cherri sweat at the realization, "FUCK I FORGOT! WHATS MY FAKE NAME?!?!"</p><p>"Ma'am, are you quite alright?" The speakers buzzed once more.</p><p>Cherri felt a surge of annoyance shoot up from her gut, "Look, All I wanted was to go for a walk and relax but this fight going on here, is still going on apparently! Am I not allowed to have a stroll around the block without some person shouting through the air?” Cherri snapped back into her high and mighty stature. Her hands locked onto her hips and heels dug deep into their wide pose.<br/>
Even though she was on the ground, and Pentious in his blimp. She still managed to make him feel like he was being looked down at. The air stood still as Cherri’s eye reached into the observation bay. The blimp went silent. Her words reached out, in through the metal and glass contraption cutting into the minds of everything inside. Her mind went numb as her mouth opened. “I guess I’m not allowed any strolls. A harmless flower of this oasis of hell.” she tried poetry. <br/>
“No water, nor nurture.<br/>
 <br/>
I grow against the flames<br/>
. <br/>
Hot bedrock, and stifled air</p><p>I await the bountiful rains.”</p><p> ‘Wait, what did i just say?’ The wave of embarrassment screamed from inside her. If Angel were to hear any of this she wouldn’t be able to live it down. She held her illusionary pose painfully strong.</p><p>The speakers buzzed in silence.</p><p>Cherri feared things weren't going well. her hot head nearly caught fire from this entire situation. the consecutive fights, the sleep deprivation. the getup, the walk, the run, the heat. And now impromptu sleep deprived poetry? Red flushed her face, embarrassed. She turned away. Fuck it all at this point. sarcasm took hold of her tongue, </p><p>"If you want to fight, fine, fight while I walk around on the streets, helpless, alone-" hair is flipped around as she begins to strut away.</p><p>"No no no!" the speakers boomed.</p><p>Cherri turned up back to the blimp.</p><p>"Please, come inside! But hurry! I can’t see that loathsome harlot anywhere. Get on before she comes! Y- You're safer in here anyways!"</p><p>'Come inside'. Those words echoed in Cherri's mind. It made her sick. An invitation to a den most likely crawling in awful smells, annoying sounds and irritating creatures. If she refused, she wouldn't get another chance like this again… Well, probably. Not to mention ‘safer,’? </p><p>A thought raced through her mind, “Come into the blimp? But don’t you always end up blowing up?”</p><p>The speakers scoff, “oh, well- those are merely battles.”</p><p>Cherri tensed up, ‘<strong><em>F</em><em>uck i said that out loud</em></strong>.’</p><p>“Y- you make a splendid point madame. Please, come inside it would do my gentlemanly nature no good to see a flower such as you traverse these wastes unattended! And.. I will be the better man and allow that whore solace for the day... Please come in!” the last words echoed through the air. Followed by the sharp cut of the static going silent.</p><p>That should not have worked. She faced away from the blimp and bit her gummy cloth covered nails. Wait gummy? Her eye caught the leather gloves covering her hands. Cages were all around her body, and now ones for her hands and nails? What kind of life did these ‘victorian’ losers have? </p><p>Metal cables whip and drop, dangling underneath as an elevator lowers in swift calculation. The delicate workers scurry to lower it smoothly, but fail to do so near the last stretch as it lands with a loud clang. It vibrates with a coldness that looms like a church bell a moment. The cross hatched outer shell vibrates from the impact and slowly comes to a still quiet. The panel facing cherri swings out slowly, hinging at the bottom through hydraulic mechanical hums and hissing as it comes to a gentle stop on the ground.</p><p>"Hiya! Laaaaady"</p><p>"Pretty lady." the second egg boy said softly, blushing.</p><p>The egg creatures gaze at her appearance. The second one tries to avert his gaze to her. only to peek a couple more times before shyly looking away again. Revealing the ‘468’ number on his back. Cherri freezes a moment again in awe. She thinks about the last time she's been called a lady, or even pretty in such a genuine manner. To which Cherri.exe has stopped working. Pillar in a hallway was it? She stood staring at the two in silence. The smooth elaborate knobs topped with small workers hands were ornate in nature. The steel box of wiring was smoothed down and close to the wall. Her eye reached back up to the egg holding the controls.</p><p>"Were here to take you up!" the main one said, stretching his arms to the sky, excited.</p><p>"Yeeeeaaaah!" the two speak as if to echo each other.</p><p>Oh that's right! the lift! "Yes! uh.." this elevated treatment makes the corner of Cherri's mouth smirk slightly. To which she responds in an elevated manner, crossing her hands across her stomach and holding them together, "Thank you boys." and steps into the lift and leans against the wall away form the eggboys. <br/>
Propping up a leg underneath exposing a portion of her pants through the split of the dress in front. As her heel digs into the back end of her dress. She's caught off guard to find her rump hitting the cage sooner than it should. The buttress shifts her posture and she's thrown off balance. She abandons the lean and stands up stiff. The eggs look back to find nothing. Cherri looks out of the metal weaved cage. The eggs shrug.<br/>
The 'boys' giggle in silly bliss, then swifty start their work.<br/>
The lift is strong, the door closes, rattles, and It begins going up. It's slow with the added weight, but accelerates quickly. Cherri looks down at the egg bois as they dance around and wobble while they manage the levers and buttons. Cherri had been in many many exploding ships. but it felt nice for a change for them not to be exploding. Or attacking her. They also looked vastly different.. It almost felt unnatural. Being in the ship without having to toss a bomb at someone or something gave her time to examine the furnishings.<br/>
 The metal is all crafted with wavy metal leaves, vines, and little snakes tenderly coiling around each vine.. She crossed her arms on the wait up, watching the town unfold past the metal, and stretch out like a never ending pop up book. A pop up book made of porn, crime, drugs and death. Pink sky fades into the dim red horizon and the buildings become squares. Squares to sticks, sticks to smeared light..<br/>
 Gravity lightenes as the elevator decelerates at the apex of the lift, it clangs and resonates with the ship's hull. Clicks, clangs, locks, and grabs a hold the lift into place. Metal sheets enclose around the lift. The wind is hushed away outside of the shield as it closes the metal cocoon. The gentle hum comes back to Cherri’s ears. A small purr of the engine reaches out from the hull. The contraption breathes life into the lift. The door slowly begins to open. With it, a voice prys through the cracks in the metal.</p><p>"Apologies if the lift was a bit boorish on your travel upward!" A smooth, soft, elegantl voice comes from the other side of the door. </p><p>Cherri immediately looks onward perplexed. Ice ran through her veins. Standing up stiff in anticipation, "That... Definitely doesn't sound like 'Slinker,'" she said under her breath. This might be a problem. <br/>
Pentious is dumb, predictable, but who could it be?! If they recognize her. She'll be in deep shit. Doesn’t Pentious usually work alone? He always has. Well, except for his little brainless egg minions. Who would ever support this dipstick?<br/>
 <br/>
The words flowed out from the feminine voice. Each letter poisoned her resolve, driving Cherri to a panic, "Thank you for coming into my humble vessel." </p><p>'My humble vessel?’ Cherri thought to herself. How could this be someone else's ship? Did Sir pentious have allies? Cherri's mind raced. she'd been in countless ships that belonged to that noodly nerd. And nobody BUT him! She never met anyone who sounded like this. Is it, like a relative or something? Cherri’s mind raced with every possibility.</p><p>A slender silhouette slithers into sight on the other side of the dense ornate fencing slowly folding out and down. The woman comes from the stairs from the right of the elevator hatch, "Now I haven't seen my 'nemesis,' yet." the gate lowers revealing the tip of a black top hat. "I suppose we have some time to chat before she-" The door clunks loudly, the mechanism fails, and slams on the floor and gusts  dusty wind everywhere, knocking off the hat of the new ,’associate,’ of Sir Pentious. </p><p>Cherri lifts her hands to block dirt going into her eye, when the hat lands squarely in her hands. She nearly screamed at the giant eyeball implanted in the hat staring back at her. <br/>
The hat stares back shocked initially from the catch, yet frantically scans her up and down. It then raises its eyebrow. And, it smiles? The hat's expression turns a shade of red averting its gaze from her. Just before looking confused once more. <br/>
She knows this hat. It's one thousand percent slinky's.<br/>
"Oh Heavens! My hat! You caught it! Haha, my what a catch!" The voice rang out cheerfully.</p><p>Cherri looks up to the voice in front of her.</p><p>A dark scaled woman slithers over to Cherri from the dust. Her pink eyes peer right into Cherri’s. She bends forward, holding one arm across her back as the other openly extends itself perfectly between Cherri and this new woman.<br/>
Cherri looked onward at the female naga in front of her. Her black coils slithering behind her, dotted with pink eyes on her belly and golden stripes. A long golden hemmed hood. Faux hair of sort of cobra hood that extends down to her ass. Silhouetted with the same gold striped suit stuffed tightly, seemingly uncomfortably inside of a suit. Around the room were dark accents of wood, and gold trim. Egg boys huddled around and behind the woman. Some held each other on top of each other forming a bowl of intrigue around Cherri and the lift. Each of their eyes sparkled with curiosity through their crooked shells.</p><p>"My deepest thanks for intercepting my hat!"  She said as she leaned forward, accentuating-</p><p>‘THATS SOME BIG BOHONKADOOS!’ Cherri's eye nearly fell out looking at this endowed woman in front of her squeeze in such massive sweater puppies in a tiny suit. Corset perspective aside that looked almost worse compared to what Cherri had been going through. This woman looked, Exactly like Sir Pentious, well. near exactly. But, this is a girl? What? Is this his daughter?? His sister?? Or something?? Is that even physically possible? Cherri’s felt her chest was caught in a bear trap but THOSE looked like they were a gerbil thrown into a baby sized sock that was vacuum sealed. Its as if-</p><p>"Excuse me madam"</p><p>Cherri's eye shot up to her face from her bouncy chest.</p><p>"May I have my precious hat back?" </p><p>Cherri hands over the hat quickly in silence.</p><p>"T-thank you m'lady." She fumbles the hat, dropping it onto the floor and embarrassingly picks it back up to place it squarely on her head. it's perfectly fit to her head.<br/>
That hat is undoubtedly Sir Pentious' hat. It even smelled like him: flaky shed scales and sulfur from Cherri's bombs. the smell still clinged to her hands. </p><p>The woman clears her throat breaking the silence in the room full of eggs. "I- uh, don't think We've been acquainted. I-…” Her bright pink eyes open wide and her words freeze looking Cherri up and down. Red touches her face a moment, just before looking away. ‘-haven't seen a face like yours before. I uh-. Well... Allow me to introduce myself," the Serpent went on. "I am the great, and powerful! -"</p><p>Cherri sighed, ‘Yup, this is Sir Pentious.’ Cherri couldn't figure out what's more strange. That her plan is going so well. or that he's now a girl. Or how displeased she felt. All that worry over fuckin nothing.</p><p>"Now that you know me, may I ask your name?" Sir- or, uh. Madame.” Pentious gestures towards Cherri with an open black and pink claw. Her eyes struggle to make contact with Cherri’s.</p><p>"Yeah, uhm. hold on a second," Cherri interrupted waving her hands to stop. Clearing her throat she says, "I thought you were a, eeh ah, gentleman."</p><p>Fem Pentious stares back hesitating for a moment. “O-oh! This! Well,” Her hand slithered back to her chest to accidentally bump her large bust. It bounced in reaction for half a second or two.accompanied by her expression swiftly ricocheting between embarrassed and flustered.  "I,mmm, please pardon my appearance. I thought it might help the fight favor my side of the upcoming conflict I had yet to orchestrate today." </p><p>Cherri sent a look Pentiou’s way that if it had a sound would scream, ‘bitch the fuck you mean help?’ </p><p>Pentious looked at Cherri's expression. She turned away and monologues,  "Last fight, my opponent had cornered me. She flaunted her vile form, exposed without clothes.” Pentious hunched over extending her claws outward in an anger induced pose, “TAUNTING ME. She was barely able to stand, but I nearly had her." Pentious twirled around back to Cherri tossing her funbags around inside her suit.</p><p>‘<em>Yeah i bet you did have her on the ropes huh dip stick? Didn’t ya?</em>’ she thought as the story unfolds in front of her.</p><p>"And nearly had her I did! Just as I was about to end her with my secret weapon. That, HARLOT, said, 'come back when you grow a pair'. To show my dominance and fair play, I ventured down to a small pink demons domain to which I peroused his potions to my gain.  To much joy and satisfaction, I found what that vile witch spoke of!" That demon gave me what I requested! And then some!” Fem Pentious froze as if he ended his story. Her eyes looked over to Cherri, with expectation in her eyes.</p><p>Cherri sighed, with a wimpering groan, "what was that thing?" Cherri begrudgingly answered, playing into their storytelling. </p><p>Pentious, glimmer in her eye shoots back up straight and motions to her enormous bust. "Why, t'was a ripe pair of breasts!"</p><p>Tears shot out of her eye, Cherri turned away and laughed into her gloves.<br/>
 <br/>
Fem Pentious looked on in concern. "Are you ill? shall I call the doctor? A- are you laughing?"</p><p>Cherri finally roused her laughter down to calmly talk. Though it took several tries. "oh, I'm absolutely fine. And I'm pretty sure she didn't mean THAT." He was so clueless it almost made Cherri sad, if it weren’t so hilarious. "Also... Won't you ever change back?" </p><p>"The salesman guaranteed me that I would turn back."</p><p>"Huh, a potion from a creepy pink guy in a backwater alley in hell that changes your form? And it's only temporary? Sounds totally le- uh. ‘trustworthy’. When though?"</p><p>"This elixirs effect lasts, ‘an afternoon,’ as they stated. so till this next afternoon. So I believe he meant tomorrow afternoon!" Fem pentious talked proud about her 'infallible thought process.' </p><p>"That sounds like it'll last for a couple of hours." Cherri corrected.</p><p>"That's preposterous! but... that, is a sound hypothesis I suppose." Fem pentious strokes her chin in thought.</p><p>Cherri stops a moment. a whole gaggle of egg boys surround her and Fem Pentious in wonder and excitement. They must not get much company. They all listened intently. Nobody was at their stations, or chairs. and some of them had popcorn, buttered, salted, the works. Cherri hadn't realized how long they had been talking. This is the longest 'normal' conversation she had with him. or rather now, 'her'. He'll change back soon enough she guessed. Not that changed anything. She was still in disbelief. This plan might actually work. </p><p>Pentious continued. Blabbered on and on. All of the words went in one ear, and out the other side...</p><p>Cherri couldn’t <span class="u">wait</span> to get back to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Angel stroked his busty chest and fluffed up his fluff as fluffy as he could puff it. His other arms smoothed his hips and back slimming his slithe form and sexy smoothness to its peak appeal. Various hell products littered his desk, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, blush, concealer, lip balm, eyelashes. His body squeaked the stool as he turned to and fro swapping between the colors and tools. Painting his next masterpiece, on a beautiful canvas of soft creamy white. Dancing the brushes across his face from the desk. Well, Some ‘tools’ he would say. But those tools are more fun for after the makeups on.<br/>
Hanging out of the drawer next to him rested the ever waiting tools named, “toys,” to him. An occasional knock of his crossed legs eventually sent the drawer to an obnoxious heart fluttering rattle. Till he’d knock it again to silence the arousing sounds. <br/>
His perky ass bounced up from the soft red stool up into the air and walked over to the dresser. A dresser away from home. But he then pondered what home was. His favorites were all here.. With a soft giggly, “what should I wear tonight?” he placed his two bottom arms on his hips and bent over into the closet rummaging and wiggling his cute bare ass out in the air. All the while humming a coy, unfamiliar tune to most outside of his era. Something resembling a trumpet, of the like of Chet Baker: Tenderly.  His two other hands ran throughout his personal boudoir as his hips swayed rhythmically and sensually to the slow pace of the song echoing throughout his hell spawned, time-capsuled head.<br/>
A long red dress is whisked out from the closet as he twirls and spins into the mirrors view, and drapes it over himself. He pokes a leg out of the skirt for a preview of the parting that the dress has and likes what he sees. The silken dress nearly falls out of his hands if he were to hold it any gentler. It slips with such ease over his body and nearly falls off to expose his goods to the mirror. Not that he would care for it to slip. The easier to take off, the faster to fun parts right? Not to mention undergarments. He remembers earlier that day he rolled commando with his conversation with Cherri. ‘Too bad Husky wasnt here today.’<br/>
 He places the dress on one of his three mannequins that already had a wig for the dress. He smiles at the look framing his hands to the dress as if to take a picture. He smiles happily. His eyes wander over to an empty mannequin labelled, “Cherri,” next to a short skirt tight dress and stylishly messy wig resembling his bombastic friend. Fluffy ripped fabric juts out as if to cut anybody who gets close to the shoulders. The frayed, sleeveless jacket arms scream aggressive attitude and the coat just cuts off near the waist of the mannequin. Short, light, and to the point.</p><p> Angel smiles at his handiwork, “Cherri’s going to love this.”</p><p> As if speaking of the devil himself, Cherri busts through the door and almost slams it back shut. Her eye was barely open, and sunken into her face. Her hair was undone, and down. Skirt lifted and tied up around her waist. Her corset fell to the ground near the bed as she shambled closer to it. Her steps were heavy with exhaustion. Her mouth was shut, too tired to speak anything. </p><p>“Hello-hello sunshine!” Angel greeted, “How was, ‘the date?’” He air quoted with his fingers.</p><p> Cherri walked over to his bed and fell limply onto it face down, followed by loud muffled groaning.<br/>
“Fuuuu-uhhh-huuuckkkkk.” </p><p>“That bad huh?” Angel wanted to tell her to hop off really quick. She’d most likely get makeup on his pillows but his sheets were nasty anyways. He needed to get clean ones soon. More of a reason now than ever to change them after Cherri’s done.</p><p>“Yeh.” She folded her arms up to her head and pulled in the soft bedding to her face and sighed deeply into its accepting comfort. </p><p>Grabbing a wig from his main mannequin, Angel walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. “So we're just going to talk about this or…?”</p><p>Through the muffled blankets resounded a long exhausted, “Nooooooooo!”</p><p>“Then I guess it must’ve been REALLY bad then.” Angel held up the hair to his face to inspect it. Carefully calculating each finger to place each strand in its proper place.</p><p>“Can we just. I don't know, go break some shit? Or.. Go bar hopping.. Ughhh god, I wanna forget this dumpster fire of a day.”</p><p>Neither of them spoke for a moment. Angel filtered his fingers through his wig and placed it on his head. He bobbed the back ends and looked over to Cherri. “You sure you don’t want to just sleep? You were something fierce after ‘Teeny-Peeny’ Pentious woke you up.”<br/>
 “I’m Still pissed about that.” Cherri closed her eye, moving back to the pillow. “I don't wanna move now. Can I stay here?”</p><p>“Whaat and not let me change the sheets? Youre fuckin nasty shuga tits. I bet you haven’t showered today and you're also laying in my dirty ass sheets.” he gestures a teasing playful finger to her.</p><p>“I dont care.” Cherri said with a flickering recklessness. </p><p>Angel said, “Well babe I know you've been dirtier.” he gives her a sarcastic grin. “I also gotta sleep here. Though, get out and go to your bed.”<br/>
He meant the room next door with the lock. Either that or the pile of clothes to sleep on.</p><p> “... nnn no” She rolled over in the bed facing the wall in her dress.</p><p> “At least take off your clothes! Shits gotta Be hot in there!”</p><p> Movement doesn't start for a moment. She eventually recognizes the dress and says, “Ugh. ok help me get this thing off then.”</p><p> “You want me to get you a spare of clothes with that order?” </p><p>Cherri raised her left arm up and said, “Then get your ass outta here and in that closet” Her left hand clashed down on his ass. A sarcastic moan left his mouth as he jumped up in response and wiggled his way over to the closet. He dropped the wig perfectly onto his mannequin.</p><p>“HAHA ok, ‘my fair lady’.” he motioned to her most formal. Which he knew irritated her. He poked his upper torso out of the closet with a shrewd look on his face. “Would’ist thou ist changeth thine clothes too. Thine wench.” He zipped back into the closet for some ‘cover’.</p><p>Cherri laughed at his out of character remark, “oh my fucking god shut up. You almost sound like, ‘HIM’”</p><p>“Ey! I gotta reward those who slap my ass so thoroughly!” He came out donning a fresh pair of panties.</p><p>“As if I’d be one of your ‘customers,’ haha.” Cherri finally got up and started tearing apart her ensemble of, ‘shitty confining victorian lung cage.’ </p><p>He walked over to his stylishly chaotic mannequin and started equipping its outfit. “I mean, Business is Business, and it gets rather boring from time to time. A little excitement is always fun. Besides, I wouldn't mind if it was you.” </p><p>Cherri turned her head to face him. His ass is hanging out in the air rummaging around the shelves and coat hangers for some covers. A guy like him. Angel Dust. Whore of Hell, drug addled, horny, and Cherri’s best friend. She slowly slides off her boots as they hit the floor with soft thumps against the shag rug near the bed. Angel holds a shirt over one of his arms as he reaches for a bra from a section dedicated to Cherri. Mostly cherri’s forgotten clothes during their various hangouts and parties. A lifetime or so of interaction and belongings are bound to be muddled into each other's collections. Cherri stopped undressing at her pants. As she lost track of her mind.<br/>
 He's like the bus of the underworld, everybody has ridden him. Or vice versa. Her eye met his rump as the words came back to her. ‘I wouldn't mind if it was you.’. The brief silence was quickly filled by his slow humming once more. Her face felt warm. He turned back and saw Cherri still frozen in place. Her eye rushed back to her clothes attempting to unbutton her back.<br/>
“Do you need help?” Angel said with his usual snarky smile. </p><p>“Fuck you” She smiled and resumed undressing, just before her head got playfully covered by a chunk of clothes.</p><p>“Haha fuck me yourself coward” Angel laughed. </p><p>Cherri hesitated a moment, “Don't tempt me.” after removing the clothes from her head. Landing them next to her near the foot of the bed.</p><p>A usual response for Angel. He laughs, looking at her struggle. “So lemme guess you need an unzip?” He sashayed to Cherri's right side.</p><p>“Please.” She turned away from Angel to present her back.</p><p>Angel went to work dismantling the dress. It was easy enough with four hands for one guy. It quickly fell apart and fell down away from Cherri. She pulled her arms out from the sleeves. Her body looked as usual. Athe tattoo sleeve on her right, and peppered with soft red freckles. The top pulled away from her body finally free of the confinement of thick fashionable fabric. Cherri finally breathed in deep, for the first time this whole afternoon. Angel took his hands away from her and stood up to go over to his desk. Cherri fans herself with her hands to momentarily regret the cold wind. She soothed her heated body and cooled the remaining sweat on her body. She sighed once more. ‘It's over, for now. ‘</p><p>“Y’know. I was hoping to go partying tonight. But. well. By the sounds of things staying in tonight might be the plan.” Angel was at his desk. He regretfully wiped away his makeup.</p><p>“Cherri hunched over to pull herself away from the bed. She stood up and said, “Yeah. I'm sorry Angie. But I rea-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-ly wanna just pass the fuck out in here. We should definitely party another time though. How does that sound?” A numbness clung to her brains.</p><p>“I'm ok with that. Besides!” </p><p>Angel turned back to Cherri who was slipping off her dress. Her tits hung out below her chest as she was bent over tugging off her dress. </p><p>“You still gotta tell me what happened today!” He smiled wildly from his little throne.</p><p>Cherri fell over onto his bed. The dress clung to her left leg. She angrily shook it off as she got back up to take her underpants off. And no that's not her panties. She wasn't wearing any. She had pants that went under the dress. Slightly puffy but all annoying. They drop to the floor and get kicked onto the other victorian mess pile. She reached for her borrowed clothes on Angel's bed. <br/>
“Hell no, I don't wanna think about today anymore Angie. I really wanna pass the fuck out right now. Y’know?”</p><p>“Alright alright don't twist my arm.” Angel got up and walked over to her. “And, Fine while were at it I changed my mind.  Yes you can stay in my bed tonight. If you're ok with dirty sheets ‘n all. Including the bed bugs”</p><p>She turned to Angel sending a disgusted glare to him.</p><p>“Alright alright I get it.” Angel lifted his hands up.</p><p>Cherri’s ass hopped around and jiggled as she slipped on her Angel sized underwear. She thought she heard a couple of threads snap when it reached her hips. She groaned and looked over to Angel. </p><p>“Don't worry i got a backup.” He walked over to his closet again to pull from a cardboard box and tossed Cherri a Pair of Boxer Briefs. “Your ass is always so big, girl! Wish I had an ass like that… Well. <em>Sometimes~</em>”</p><p>Cherri caught them midair and examined them with a glance. But squint and took a short sniff.<br/>
“EW, what are you doing?” Angel laughed.</p><p>“Hey, I'm just checkin!”</p><p>“Dont worry theyre clean! Been clean for a while. Collected them a little bit back. Funny story-”<br/>
“Save it! I.. Ugh, shit, i just really wanna sleep”</p><p>“Then get your top on!” Angel giggled and walked over to the bed as if to help her put it on.</p><p>Cherri quickly pulled the underwear up and dropped her tank top on. She tossed her dress clothes onto the floor. Angel shoved the dress stuff aside further to the foot of the bed before motioning Cherri to move. The covers are tossed upwards and gently cascade down like a parachute as Angel pokes Cherri to move over more. They both giggle and the sheets are pulled back over them both. They both stop. Cherri looks to the ceiling as her eye slowly closes.<br/>
Angel rolls his head to her.</p><p>“Ey, remembah, You gotta tell me the deets!” He poked her nose</p><p>“Yeah yeah. The deets…” She brushed off his boop. </p><p>The darkness fades in. Her consciousness fades into the soft comforting bedding. It smells a little like dirt, not sticky thank goodness. Also smells like perfume, a little like sex of course, and lube. But It smells like him. </p><p>Waves of sleep brush over her like clouds. </p><p>And she sleeps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>